


Down to the Waterline

by laudanum_and_wine



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Lydia, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_and_wine/pseuds/laudanum_and_wine
Summary: Lydia is silly enough to let Betelgeuse out, but clever enough to bribe him into (relatively) good behavior.Legit this song came on and I got the "Badboy/bad decision" feels and had to write whatever the fuck this is.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Down to the Waterline

"This is a terrible idea," Lydia stopped, looking around the street, watching the handful of late-night workers heading home, slouched down into their jackets. She paused, leaned against the corner of the building she'd stopped at, and tipped her head back. The stars barely blinked behind the light and smog of the freezing night.

And there it was, of course, early autumn had brought Orion out to mock her from above. A fitting story of hubris, and she thought it was probably a mix of warning and taunt. She could practically hear his voice, making her heart lodge somewhere in her throat. 

"Okay, okay. Fuck it."

Then she was off, soft boots padding along the streets until the lights and pedestrians had faded away, until the air was biting with the wet caress of ocean air. 

She found a dark alley, near enough to the docks for her to see the water, and slipped inside with a rush of adrenaline. This kind of place should be terrifying to her, but she knew she wasn't the lost innocent in this story. She was the predator lurking in the darkness, the most dangerous thing out here. Well, soon to be second most dangerous. 

She backed against the wall, waited a breath to steel her nerves, and called his name three times.

Pressing herself to the wall had been a good idea because as soon as he materialized he was all hands and lips on her, crowding her into the wall, running cold fingers and a warm tongue on every inch of her he could reach.

"Missed you, babes. God you look good," his teeth nipped her neck and she moaned. "You get all dressed up for me?"

"No, Beej. Contrary to popular belief I dress for myself," her words were undermined by a breathy tone.

"That's what I like about you babe, you are inarguably your own woman."

She thought that sounded like bullshit, and what he liked most about her was that for a little necking in a dark alley and the occasional roll in the hay, she was more than happy to let him out for the night to murder and spook and generally cause all sorts of mayhem. 

A car rolled past slow, lights flashing on their tangle of limbs. She froze with him, painfully aware of the icy hand he had slipped up her shirt that was now still on her skin. The world stopped for her, stars no longer turning above, as she swallowed a wave of terror.

"Hey! This ain't private property, but you kids gotta take that home," a disembodied voice called down the alley.

Lydia watched her ghostly lovers face light up with manic glee and felt adrenaline and nausea course through her.

"Don't," she whispered, clutching his lapels.

"Why not?" He smiled, ignoring the cop behind them to focus on her. His casual dismissal of the police officer frightened her almost more than anything. 

"I'll make it worth your while," she managed to whisper back.

He leered, she almost whimpered from the promise in his eyes.

"Sure thing officer!" He called over his shoulder and stepped away from her a pace. 

The light flicked away, and the officer blessedly drove onward. 

"Worth my while, you said."

She listened to the car receding into the distance for a beat, then pulled him close again.

"Come back to my place," she tried the bait, hopeful.

"Not yet, got crimes to commit, nice people to possess, even nicer people to disembowel. How about," he crowded her back into the wall. "A blow job now and a rain check for later?"

She shifted her thigh, felt him grind against her and his teeth nibbled her ear.

"Both now and later? For that, how about no disemboweling tonight?"

"How about," his teeth were sharp in her throat, almost breaking the skin. "You don't try to control me like a fuckin bitch?"

Lydia wanted to just nod, the threat of his teeth almost as arousing as it was terrifying. She was holding a snake by the tail, but was too proud to throw him away.

"No. Here's my offer," she swallowed and his teeth tightened, barely drawing blood. "You come down my throat now, I'll be good and swallow every fucking drop. Then come dawn you show up at my place blood-guts-and-gore free and I let you tie me up."

His teeth didn't waiver as he considered, but his tongue slipped out to run along her skin, licking copper from her neck. He growled low, and she forgot to breathe, but then his lips were on hers, his spit and her blood chilling fast on her throat in the freezing air.

"You drive a very hard bargain, Lydia Deetz," he was already pushing her to her knees.

"Well I learned from the best," her numb fingers were already tugging open his fly, lips wrapped around his cock, his hands tight in her hair, and he moaned her name.

She'd wanted this for hours, tongue slipping against the length of him, sucking gently on the head of him, sliding him as deep as she could manage to swallow thickly around him.

"Good girl, work for those breathers you saved. And doll," he pulled her rough back, looking down at her slack jawed and pink lipped, and smiled. "Final clause of this bargain: you don't come until I saw so."

She nodded, tugging forward against his grip to get her lips back around him, and he grinned viciously as he slammed back into her mouth. She gagged and writhed and almost came and hated herself a little for it, and he knew. He pumped into her roughly for just a few minutes, then came deep in her mouth, making her choke on it when he was too deep for her to swallow properly. When he finally released her hair she leaned back and swallowed roughly before gasping for air. 

He'd tucked himself back away as she caught her breath and sat back on her heels. His face was soft when he leaned down, his thumb brushing away a wayward tear from under her eye, his lips a half smile. She smiled back, brushing the hand against her cheek with her cold fingers.

Then he had her hauled to her feet and was ushering her out of the alley with a quick slap to the ass.

"Now scoot on home, Lyds, and get some rest while you can," he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, and with a snap he was gone. 

She walked home slowly, wondering why she let him out like this again and again. She knew their little deals would never last, she had no way of knowing what he got up to on his nightly jaunts. Eventually something had to give, but for now. For now she was going to take a hot shower and try to distract herself from her frustrated libido until dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is just ridiculous how insanely hot Mark Knopfler's voice is when he looks like someone's computer-engineer-dad. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go ahead and listen to Down to the Waterline first, then once you've falled in love look up photos of the band so you can be in the same boat as me.
> 
> Not that computer-engineers can't be hot, to be clear. This is just one of those times when they're not.
> 
> Anyway, I promise to get back to writing for my three god damn active Beetlejuice series now, I swear.


End file.
